


The Nanny

by KaylaKaramel



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel, KaraMel fluff, Karamel Baby, karamel angst, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaKaramel/pseuds/KaylaKaramel
Summary: Kara Danvers was a single mom looking for the perfect nanny for her baby girl but what she found was so much more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of Kara Danvers Maternity leave. And she still hadn't found a nanny for her 3 week old baby girl Kelsey. It's not like she hadn't been looking either. On the contrary, she'd actually been interviewing potential candidates for weeks now... they were all qualified, but none of them had connected with the baby and so they just didn't quite fit. The same was true of woman who was sitting in the chair in front of Kara now finishing up her interview. Kara stood, thanked the woman for coming, and led her to the door. Closing the door behind the woman, Kara let out a sigh as she turned around and walked to the the pink bassinet that was sitting in the middle of the living room. She leaned over and smiled at her little daughter. "We're never gonna find the right nanny huh? I don't know what I'm gonna do! I start work again tomorrow and we've only got one interview left... I just want... I mean it's my responsibility to make sure you're well taken care of and..." Before she could continue, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Well that must be our last interview." She stood as walked to the door. *Here goes nothing.* she thought as she turned the handle opening the door revealing a tall fit guy around her age. He was dressed nice yet casual in his dark blue jeans and black and blue plaid shirt. His face was clean shaven, his hair dark brown, and he had glasses that were very similar to her own. He smiled at her. "Hi." "Hi.." She smiled in return. "You must be Mike Matthews?" He nodded. "I am. And you must be Kara Danvers right?" She nodded as she stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. "Yep. That's me alright. Please come on in and make yourself comfortable." "Thank you." He replied as he made his way over to the couch to sit. "Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Tea? Lemonade? Coffee?" "Oh that's very kind of you to ask, but I'm fine." She nodded as she sat down on the other side of the couch. "Okay then let's get started."

"Well... your resume is definitely impressive. You've got a degree in early childhood care and development, you've never been fired from a job you've only left once you were no longer needed, and I talked to the three families that you've worked for and they have nothing but great things to say about you." Mike just nodded along as Kara looked over his resume. "I'm curious though... what made you want to be a nanny?" "Well..." he sighed. "There are lost of parents out there who like you are a single parent, or they both work a lot but their kids still need someone to love them and take care of them when they're younger ya know when their parents can't be there all the time to do those things themselves. And growing with my parents owning their own business I was basically raised by my nanny. I wouldn't be who I am without her. Plus I love kids so I don't know this just seemed like the perfect job for me." Kara smiled as she sat his resume down on the couch beside her. "Well then I guess the only thing left is to see how you are with her." She stood and picked up the baby. "Just let me go change her first cause it smells like she has a poopy diaper on." She grimaced. "I could change her if you want?" She stopped quickly and turned to him. "Really?" "Yeah." He nodded as he stood up. "I've changed tons of diapers. Plus you wanted to see how I am with her right?" "Yeah... okay follow me." Mike smiled as he followed Kara to Kelsey's nursery. The walls were painted lite pink, and there was a white crib with pink bedding on the left side of the room. Next to it by the window was a pink and white rocking chair and on the other side of the room was the pink and white changing table, complete with the diapers, wipes, and diaper rash cream all in a cute pink and white basket beside it as well as a trash can for the dirty diapers. "May I?" Mike asked as he reached for the baby in Kara's arms. "Of course." She handed the baby to him carefully. "Just to warn you... she hates getting her diaper changed. She cries every time." He smiled as he laid Kelsey down gently on the changing table. "Hey there pretty girl." He talked to Kelsey in a cute baby voice as he unsnapped the pink sleeper she was wearing. "We are gonna change your diaper okay?" He then opened up her diaper and started whipping her clean, and she just laid there quietly while looking up at him. Kara stood right behind him watching in amazement. Her eyes wide and her mouth hung open slightly. "How are you doing that? She's not crying!" Mike chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder at Kara. "I told you I've done this tons of times." He replied as he applied Kelsey's diaper rash cream, put on a clean diaper, put her sleeper back on, and picked her up cradling her against his chest. "There. Now that's gotta feel better huh little one?" "That was amazing! I can never change her diaper without her crying." Kara said as they walked out of the nursery and sat back down on the couch. Mike just shrugged his shoulders. "Well if it makes you feel any better... the first baby that I nannied did the same thing when I changed his diaper for a long time." "Really?" "Yeah. See babies can sense people's emotions, so if you're nervous or scared even just a little bit they sense it and then they start to feel the same way. So the more times you change her, the more confident you'll get in doing it. And then she won't cry every time because you won't be nervous about doing it and then she won't feel nervous either." "Wow. And how'd you know that changing her diapers makes me a little nervous?" He smiled at her. "Well when you said you needed to change her you just seemed nervous. Plus she's your first baby and when I kept a baby for the first time I was very nervous about changing diapers." He chuckled and smiled at her as Kara sat there staring at her baby girl who had fallen asleep  in Mike's arms. "I can't believe she's sleeping on your chest like that." He smiled as he looked down at Kelsey. "Newborn babies love to sleep on people's chests, because they can hear the persons heartbeat, which is soothing to them because they heard their mom's heartbeat for months while they were in the womb." "Well, she just cried when all the other people I interviewed tried to hold her. Also I've read so many baby books and articles, yet none of them said anything about the stuff that you've just told me." He just laughed. "Well you can't learn everything from books and articles, some things you learn through experience. And even if I don't get the job, at least I helped you learn a few things today." She smiled. "Oh I wouldn't worry much about that. The jobs yours." His eyes widened along with his smile. "Wait... really?" "Really. Well that is if you can start tomorrow morning at 7:30? Because I have to be at work by 8:00" She smiled. "Absolutely I'll be here at 7:30" "Then you're hired." "Thank you so much!" He replied with a smile still plastered on his face. "No thank you! Anyway I don't want to keep you any longer." She reached over and gently took her sleeping daughter from him and laid the baby on her chest. "Like this?" She asked and He nodded in response. "That's perfect. So I'll see you both in the morning then?" She nodded. "Yep we'll see you in the morning. 7:30 to be exact." She replied quietly trying not to wake up Kelsey. "7:30 got it." Mike replied as he walked out the door.

————

"So did you find the perfect nanny this morning?" Alex asked as she placed a package of diapers into the shopping cart. "Actually..." Kara smiled as she looked at her daughter who was sitting in her car seat, perched on the front of the shopping cart. The baby tried sucking on her hands but somehow her tiny fist was too big to fit into her tiny mouth. So Kara pulled a pink pacifier out of the diaper bag and placed it into her baby girls mouth. "We did find the perfect nanny." "Wow." Alex smiled as she placed some baby wipes in the shopping cart too. "Talk about last minute... that didn't sound right. I mean I'm happy you found someone in time." Kara nodded. "Yeah me too. I was honestly starting to think I'd never find the right person to help me take care of Kelsey." "Yeah you weren't the only one thinking that. So what's she like?" "Actually... it's a he. His names Mike." Alex stopped immediately and turned around. Her eyes widened as she raised her eyebrows at her sister. "You hired a guy to be my nieces nanny?" Kara rolled her eyes at her older sister. "Yes Alex I hired a guy to be her nanny. And for your information he's got a degree in early childhood care and development, he's never been fired from a job and everyone he's worked for has great things to say about him. Not to mention he's amazing with Kelsey. I mean he changed her diaper without her crying at all. And she fell asleep while he was holding her and you know how picky she is with the people who hold her." Kara replied as she grabbed some bread and put it into the shopping cart. "Okay that's true she is picky, and he does sound good on paper but it's still weird." "Why Alex? Why is it weird?" Kara asked as she grabbed some juice and put it in the cart. "Because it just is. I mean he's probably some ugly 50 year old pervert." "Right because a guy being good with kids automatically makes him a pervert." "No of course not." Alex replied as she picked up a carton of eggs and placed it in the cart. "And he's not 50 he's actually the same age as me. Plus he's definitely not ugly." "Oh... so you like him huh? So that's really why you hired him..." Alex smirked at her little sister. "I do not like him! Not like that anyway. Besides you of all people know I'm nowhere near ready to be in a relationship right now not after how badly my last one ended. He's just really good with Kelsey and is the only person I've interviewed that I feel comfortable leaving her with." "Yeah well I'm not comfortable with it." "Oh come on Alex just because he is a guy?" "Yeah. A guy taking care of someone's baby is just weird." "But if a woman does it then it's not weird?" "No because women have been doing it for years." "Oh come on Alex... we're all equal right? I mean women can do anything men can do and men can do anything woman can do." "Absolutely." "Okay then so why can't men take care of babies and be just as good if not better at it than women?" "Well I..." "Do you know how many dads stay at home and take care of their kids nowadays?" "Yeah I know but that's different, this guy is not Kelsey's dad he's just some stranger." Kara sighed. "I know you mean well and you're just being protective... but you know I love Kelsey more than anything in this world. I would never leave her with someone that I didn't believe would take the best care of her." Alex sighed. "I know." Kara nodded. "So just trust me on this and give Mike a chance okay? I promise you'll see what I'm talking about when you meet him and see him with Kelsey." "Okay I'm sorry. I do trust you and I'll give him a chance. But if anything happens to Kelsey he might just go missing mysteriously one nite." "Alex!" Kara exclaimed as she playfully punched her sister on the arm. Alex just shrugged her shoulders. "What?" She replied as the baby started to cry. "I knew that pacifier wouldn't work for long. I know it's supper time huh?" Kara talked to her daughter as she picked up the car seat off of the shopping cart. "I'm gonna go to the car and feed her. Can you get the rest of the groceries for me?" "Yeah of course!" Alex replied and Kara turned around heading out to the car with her crying baby. "I know... I know shh we're almost to the car so you can eat." She told Kelsey as she walked out the door of the store and into the parking lot.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was 7:15 in the morning. Kara only had fifteen minutes until she needed to leave for work and yet, she wasn't ready at all. Not even close. She hadn't even had the time to brush her hair, or get out of her pajamas yet. Because, for the past forty five minutes she had been holding her screaming baby girl, trying to calm her down and stop her from crying. She had tried everything she knew and yet so far nothing had worked. "Why won't you stop crying? I'm gonna be late for my first day back at work... There is no way I'm gonna be ready in time." She said as she continued to walk around with Kelsey in her arms, still trying to stop her daughter from crying. She leaned her head backwards and let out a sigh when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Kara rushed over and opened the door to see Mike standing there smiling at her. "Morning." He said as she let out a sigh of relief while he walked inside. "Oh thank God you're early!" "Well... I like to be early. Especially on my first day. So what's wrong with Kelsey?" Kara just shrugged her shoulders a little as she let out another exasperated sigh. "I don't know! I've fed her, burped her, changed her, I've even tried singing to her and walking around with her but nothings worked. I have to leave in less than fifteen minutes for work... and as you can tell I'm nowhere near being ready." He chuckled at her. "Oh come on now... I think your purple polka dot pajamas, and your messy bed hair, are not only cute but also the perfect combination for your first day back at CatCo." She rolled her eyes at him. "Haha very funny." She replied and let out another sigh as she looked down at the crying baby in her arms. Mike smiled sympathetically at her. "Well I guess it's a good thing I'm early then huh?" "Yeah." She smiled a little as Mike reached for the baby. "Here why don't I take her and see what I can do while you go get ready for work?" "Sounds good." Kara nodded as Mike took Kelsey and cradled her up against him, gently placing her in between his shoulder and chest. He then started walking around while bouncing slightly with each step as he talked to her. "It's alright little princess. I've got you. Shh... it's okay sweetie I'm here don't cry." Kara was on her way to her room to get ready for work, but when she heard Mike talking to Kelsey like that she just couldn't help but to stop and watch them. The way he talked to the baby was just so adorable and Kara couldn't help but smile. And as she stood there watching him with her daughter, Kara knew for sure that despite all of Alex's doubts, she had definitely hired the right person to take care of her baby girl. Mike was completely unaware that Kara was still in the room as he continued to talk to little Kelsey while bouncing her when suddenly the baby stopped crying and Kara gasped making him turn around. Mike looked at Kara, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly. She was completely amazed. "That didn't even take you one minute. How? How did you do that?" Mike just smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he continued to bounce the baby and Kara shook her head in disbelief. "Wow. You are amazing!" She exclaimed looking from him to the baby and back again. Her blue eyes were wide and sparkling with amazement which made him laugh. "Well... I'm just doing my job. Speaking of jobs... shouldn't you be getting ready to go to yours?" "Oh!" She gasped as her hands flew up and covered her mouth for a second. "Right! Yeah I um... I'm gonna go get ready now." She giggled and then ran quickly into her room.

Kelsey had fallen asleep within a couple of minutes after Kara had left the room to get ready for work. So Mike sat on the couch while the tiny blonde haired baby girl slept contently on his chest. As he sat there, he studied little Kelsey's facial features. Well as best as he could from that angle anyway... and he couldn't help but think about how she was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. Which wasn't surprising really because she already looked just like her mother and Kara was easily the most breathtakingly beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Which was the reason why he almost didn't take this job. And if he didn't need the money so badly he wouldn't have. Because like his friend James had told him last night, he was Kara's employee. And no matter how much Mike might be attracted to her, nothing could happen between them. Mike sighed as he tried to stifle his thoughts about Kara when he heard someone clear their throat. He jumped slightly and looked up to see Kara standing in front of him. She was wearing a bright yellow knee length dress, with white high heels. And her hair was curled half of it was pulled up, and the other half was left down cascading around her shoulders. "Well..." she held her arms out on each side and did a little spin around. "What do you think?" She looked at him nervously and bit her bottom lip waiting for his response. "Hmm..." he stroked his chin with his index finger and thumb as he looked her up and down. She was so beautiful. There was no denying that but he couldn't exactly tell her that since they just met, and she was also his boss. "I like it. You look nice. Although I still like the purple polka dot pajamas." He winked at her making her laugh. "Okay well I better get going. Um... there's plenty of breast milk in the fridge for her just heat it up in a pan of water on the stove and not in the microwave cause that kills a lot of the nutrients in it..." "Kara I know how to heat up breast milk I've done it plenty of times." "Right. Okay. um... you already know where her diapers and stuff are and where to change her oh and her clothes are in the dresser in her room because you'll probably have to change her clothes at least once and... "Kara.." "You have my number so if anything happens or if you need anything just call me and if you can't get me my bosses number and my sisters number along with my moms number are all on a the note pad on the counter and..." "Kara hey!" "What?" She looked at him while she stopped to catch a breath from all of her nervous rambling. "I know that you're nervous about leaving her for the first time, which is totally normal but relax. She'll be fine. Trust me okay?" Kara nodded as she took a deep breath trying to calm down her nerves. "You're right. And I do trust you it's just... it's hard for me to leave her." She frowned as she looked down at her baby girl. "I know. But you'll be back in a few hours and I'll take good care of her. I promise." Mike smiled sympathetically at her. "Yeah I know you will. I honestly don't think I could leave her at all if it wasn't for you." She sighed as she walked over to the couch. "I better get going." She said as she leaned down and softly kissed her sleeping daughters head. "Bye baby girl. I'll be back soon okay?" She whispered to Kelsey and than walked to the door and left for work.

It was around eight o'clock when Kara finally walked back through the door of her loft. Mike was sitting on the couch with Kelsey, and an empty bottle sat beside them as he burped her. Mike glanced over his shoulder and looked up at her through this glasses. "Hi." He smiled. "Hi." She smiled in return as she walked over to the couch and sat down beside them Mike leaned down towards the baby's head. "Look Kelsey mommy's home." He told her. And Kara couldn't help but smile again at his cute little baby voice. She just loved the way he talked to Kelsey. "Hi baby girl I missed you!" Kara smiled as she reached over and took her daughter from Mike. He grabbed the burp rag from off of his lap and handed it to Kara. "Here she's really full so you'll probably need this." Kara giggled as she took it from him. "Thanks I'm sure I will." She nodded and cleared her throat. "So... um... you being Kelsey's full time nanny... that means you stay here until she goes to bed for the night right?" "Normally yes. But it's totally up to you if you want me to stay after you get home or not." She nodded again. "Well... being a reporter, a lot of times I do my research and interviews during the day at the office. Which means I actually finish my articles at night when I'm at home. So that's why I needed a full time nanny. Plus there's obviously a lot about taking care of a baby that I don't know yet so I can use all the help I can get." They both laughed. "Okay then so I'll stay everyday and help you with her until she goes to bed." "Thanks." Kara smiled. "So how was your first day back at work?" Kara let out a sigh as she leaned back on the couch. "It was tiring and I have this article that I'm supposed to have finished by tomorrow. But at the same time it was good. Everyone was very welcoming and it was nice to see my work friends again. I love my job and I missed it. So it feels good to be back." "Well I'm glad you had a good first day back." Mike replied as he turned his attention back to Kelsey who was sitting in her mother's arms. He reached down and took one of her tiny little hands into his and she grabbed his finger with her hand. "We had a good first day too. Didn't we little one?" And again Kara couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face as she watched Mike with Kelsey. "I'm glad. Thank you by the way for texting me all of those pictures and videos of her throughout the day. It made my day a lot easier and helped me not to miss her as much." "No problem." Mike smiled. "I know you were having a hard time leaving her, so I thought if I kept you up with how she was, and what she was doing that it might help and I'm glad it did." Kara nodded. "So... are you hungry? Because I'm starving!" "Mmm me too." Mike nodded. "I would've had dinner ready for us when you got here, but I didn't know if you had already eaten or not." Kara tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. "Wait a minute... you cook too?" "Yeah... I love cooking and I actually cooked dinner pretty much every night for all of the other families I worked for." "Wow. Well I guess tonight we will just do what I usually do, since I can't cook at all... and order some take out." "Sounds like a plan to me." "Okay then." Kara smiled at him. "Do you like Chinese food?" Mike laughed. "Are you kidding? I love Chinese food. Especially potstickers they're my favorite!" Kara's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at that. "What? No way!" "Way!" Mike chuckled at her. "Potstickers are my favorite too! Have you had them from that little place down on 5th street?" Mike cocked his head as he thought for a second. "No I don't think I have." "Oh my goodness you have to try them they're the best potstickers I've ever eaten! And I'm not even joking. Hand me my phone I'll call them." "Okay." Mike smiled at her excitement as he grabbed her phone off of the table beside him and gave it to her. And forty five minutes later Mike was cleaning up the takeout cartons as Kara sat on the couch breast feeding Kelsey. "Well you were right. Those were definitely the best potstickers I've ever eaten." Kara laughed as she looked over her shoulder at him. "See... I told you. And I'm always right." "Wow so you're telling me that you've never been wrong about anything before? Like ever?" "Oh shut up Mike you know what I mean." Mike laughed as he threw away another empty container. "Alright little one I think you're full. You're hardly even sucking anymore." Kara said as she leaned down to kiss her baby girls head as she pulled her off and put her breast back into her shirt. She then picked up the pink and white burp rag and started burping the baby. "Hey Mike?" "Yeah?" "I really need to start working on that article I have to finish. So if you're done cleaning up can you finish burping her and put her to bed for me?" "Absolutely." He replied as he made his way over to the couch. He smiled as he sat down and took the baby from Kara. "Thanks." She said and walked to her room, grabbed her lap top and headed for the table to work. "Hey no problem I'm just doing my job." Mike replied. And within a half an hour Kelsey was burped, bathed, in her pajamas and sound asleep in Mike's arms. So sound asleep that she didn't even stir when he laid her down in her crib. "Goodnight little princess. I'll see you in the morning." He whispered as he gently ran his hand along the top of Kelsey's head. He then walked quietly out of the room and shut the door behind him. "How's the article coming?" He asked Kara as he walked up behind her. "Good." "Glad to heat it." He nodded. "Well... Kelsey's asleep." "Wow that was fast! But I'm not surprised. You're really good with her." "Thanks." He smiled. "And for the record you're not so bad with her yourself, you're just new at this." "Yeah very new. I had actually never even held a baby before she was born."  "Wow... Well then in that case I'd say you're doing pretty amazing." Mike smiled at her. "Yeah well my mom was in town and stayed with me for the first two weeks after she was born so she helped learn some stuff. But then she had to go back to Midvale." "Your Mom lives in Midvale?" "Yep. Both of my parents do. They still live in the same house that Alex and I grew up in." "Huh... I was born in Midvale but I grew up in Metropolis." "Really? I have a cousin that lives there. He's a reporter for the Dailey Planet." "Yeah Metropolis is  where my parents started their business. Anyway... I'll let you get back to finishing your article." She smiled and nodded at him. "So... I'll see you in the morning then." "Yep." Mike nodded as he headed for the door. "See you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Mike had been working for Kara, for a little over a month now. And despite his best efforts to ignore his feelings for her, spending so much time with Kara every day after she got home from work wasn't exactly helping at all. In fact, the more time he spent with her, and the more he got to know her, the more his feelings for her grew even stronger. Plus no matter how many times he told himself that nothing could happen between them, because she was his boss, he still couldn't control what he felt. And not just for her, for Kelsey too. Although what he felt for Kelsey was completely different than what he felt for Kara... but he'd still grown really attached to her really quickly, and he cared about her more than he'd ever cared about any of the other babies he'd nannied.

Mike sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair and rolled over in his bed. Trying once again to clear his mind and fall asleep. When suddenly his phone rang.

*Why would someone be calling me this late at night?* He thought as he rolled back over quickly picking up his phone off of his bedside table hoping that it wouldn't wake up his best friend/roommate.

Without his glasses on, plus the brightness of his phone blinding him, he couldn't tell who was calling him. So he just hit the green answer button. And suddenly all he could hear was the sound of a crying baby. But not just any baby. No, he'd know the sound of that cry anywhere. It was Kelsey. And He immediately knew by the way she was crying that something was wrong. His heart started pounding in his chest at the thought of something happening to the precious baby girl he'd grown so close too. And then he finally heard something else...

"Mike? Are you there?" He could hardly hear her soft voice over the baby crying so he pressed the phone against his ear even harder.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm here. What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"I don't know..." He could hear that Kara's voice was shaking like she was trying not to cry.

"She feels so hot and she's been crying for over an hour, I can't get her stop. I've tried everything Mike. I also tried calling the doctor but no ones there and I didn't know what else to do or who to call... I'm sorry." She huffed.

"No don't be it's fine. I'll be right there okay?"

"Okay." She replied as he hung up the phone and quickly got out of bed. He pulled on a t-shirt since he was only wearing shorts. He then put on his glasses, picked up his phone, and car keys as he slipped on a pair of shoes and headed out the door. The roads were pretty empty since it was 2:30 in the morning and Mike made it to Kara's in about five minutes. Once he was there he used his key to open the door and walked in to find Kara bouncing the baby. Both of them were crying now and the site of it made his heartache, all he wanted to do was to hold them both in his arms and make both of their tears stop falling.

"I'm so scared!" Voice was barely a whisper. "I don't know what's wrong with her." Kara told him as they walked towards each other.

"I know you're scared." Mike replied as he placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. "But it's gonna be okay. Can I see her?"

Kara sniffed and nodded. "Yeah of course." She replied as Mike took the baby out of her arms and into his own.

"Hey princess..." He said as he gently kissed the top of little Kelsey's head. "Oh, you are pretty warm. Does she have any other symptoms besides a fever?" He asked looking up at Kara.

"Um... well earlier she had a stuffy nose, a little bit of a cough, and some diarrhea." Kara looked back at him, her tears had eased up some since Mike had arrived so she could talk easier now.

"Okay." He nodded. "Have you taken her temperature?"

Kara sighed. "Well I tried to but she wouldn't keep the thermometer in her mouth."

Mike just smiled sweetly at her while still trying to console little Kelsey. "Kara that's not how you take an infants temperature..." Her eyes widened in response.

"What? Then how do you?..."

"Where's your thermometer?" He asked.

"On her changing table in her room."

"Okay." Mike nodded and then they headed into Kelsey's room. He laid her down on the changing table, which made her cry even louder. "Aww, I know princess I know. But we've gotta take your temperature real quick. Okay?" He unsnapped her little pink sleeper and opened up her diaper. Grabbing the thermometer, he put some Vaseline on it and placed it into Kelsey's little bottom.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked her eyes still wide as they drifted from the baby to Mike and then back.

"This is the most accurate way to take a babies temperature." He replied.

"Oh... I had no idea." She nodded as the thermometer started beeping and he pulled it out to look at it. "What's it say?" She asked.

"101.2" He sighed as he put her diaper and clothes back on and picked her back up.

"Wow, that's pretty high!" Kara's eyes filled with fear as she placed a hand on her daughters back.

"Yeah, and it will keep going up if she keeps crying."

Kara looked at Mike and sighed. "So what do we do?"

Mike shrugged. "Well from what you've told me it sounds like she might just have a bad cold. I can go to the all-night drug store and get her some infant cold and fever medicine and that should help."

"Okay. It's worth a shot." Kara replied as she took the baby back from Mike and he walked out the door.

 

It took Mike about 15 minutes to get the medicine and come back. And the baby was still crying. As soon as he returned Kara gave her to Mike, he laid little Kelsey in one arm and cradled her against him while he carefully measured the medicine before squirting it into her mouth. He then picked up one of her pacifiers from off of the counter and stuck it into her mouth so she'd swallow the medicine. As she laid there, sucking on her pacifier, looking up at Mike, Kelsey finally started to calm down. She wasn't crying anymore but instead, she was letting out soft little whimpers. "I hate it that you're sick. But this should help you feel better okay little one?" Mike looked into her tiny blue eyes as he leaned down gently kissing Kelsey's little forehead just as she grabbed a hold of his thumb with her tiny hand.

Kara couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through her at the site and she smiled at them. She walked over gently placing her hand on the top of her daughters head. "Don't you worry Sweetpea we are gonna make you feel all better." She whispered into Kelsey's ear. And half an hour later little Kelsey's fever had come down and she was sleeping peacefully as Mike laid her down in her pink swing.

"She should sleep better if she's elevated. It will help her nose not to get as stopped up so she can breathe easier. It should also help her not to cough as much." He looked over at Kara as he buckled the baby up so she wouldn't fall out and Kara nodded.

"Thank you. For coming over here in the middle of the night to help me. I didn't know what was going on with her, or what to do to take care of her."

"No problem. Ya know... if you want I could stay... just in case she wakes back up and you need some help." He smiled at her as he stood up and she smiled in return.

"Really? you'd do that for me?" She cocked her head studying him for a second.

"Absolutely. Of course. But I don't have to stay if you don't want me to." He replied and Kara just smiled at him.

"I mean... I don't know anything about taking care of a baby with a cold. Well I mean besides what little bit you've told me. And if you stay I won't have to call and wake you up if I have a question so... if you don't mind... you could sleep on the couch?"

"I don't mind at all." Mike smiled and she nodded in response.

"Okay, I'll go get you a blanket and a pillow. Be right back." Kara Smiled as she turned and walked to her room. She returned a few seconds later with a big lite blue blanket and a pillow and handed them to Mike.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No. Thank you for staying."

"No problem."

'So... I'm probably not gonna be able to go to sleep for a little while after all this..." She looked at him and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah, me either. You wanna sit?" He asked as he patted the spot beside him on the couch. She nodded as she sat down on the opposite side and smiled at him as they both pulled the blanket over their laps and settled into the couch. They sat there for a few minutes in silence... that is until Kara spoke up, breaking the silence.

"So... You and I have gotten to know each other pretty well this past month."

"We have." Mike nodded as he turned to face her wondering where she was going with this.

"Right. Except there are still a few things that I don't know about you." She smiled making him chuckle.

"Well... we have only known each other about a month. But what do you want to know?" He asked.

Kara looked at him and took a deep breath. "Well... Lots of things." She laughed. "But... seeing how sweet of a guy you are... and how good you are with babies... Girls must be practically throwing themselves at you." Mike laughed at her statement and she glared at him.

"I' m sorry. Please, continue." He smiled.

"Anyway... I was just wondering... Do you... have a girlfriend?"

Mike couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open at her question. He couldn't believe that she had just asked him that. And he couldn't help wondering why she was asking... did she have feelings for him too?... He quickly shut those thoughts out of his mind and let out a nervous laugh at Kara's question. "Actually... I have recently started seeing this girl. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and she's really cute."

"She sounds nice.." Kara nodded as she looked down at her lap playing with the blanket.

"The only thing is she's only two months old so..." Kara gasped as she looked up at Mike making him laugh as she hit his shoulder playfully.

"Hey, I'm serious." She scowled at him.

"I know." He smiled at her then sighed. "Honestly... in my line of work... being a full-time nanny it's pretty hard to date anyone because I don't exactly have normal work hours. I mean I've dated a few girls it just didn't work."

Kara nodded. "Yeah, I guess I didn't think much about your abnormal work hours. So... have you ever been in a serious relationship?"

"Once. The last woman I dated was the most serious relationship I've had. We dated for a year and a half and I really liked her. Or at least I thought I did. It turned out that she'd been lying to me the entire time we were dating, the entire thing was an act. Literally, because she was actually an actress that my Mom had hired to try and get me to come back to them and join the family business like they wanted."

"Wow." Kara's eyes widened in shock. "That's terrible! Mike, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"So... You weren't kidding when you said your mother will do anything within her power to try and get what she wants huh?"

"Nope." Mike shook his head. "So.. what about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

Kara eyed him and laughed. "That's a good one. Like I'd have time to date anyone between working and being here with you and Kelsey."

Mike chuckled. "Alright, touche."

"And plus after what happened with my last relationship, I'm not really looking for someone right now."

"Mmm, I totally understand that." Mike nodded as he looked up through his eyelashes at Kara. "So... you don't have to tell me if you don't want too, but I'm curious... what exactly happened between you and Kelsey's father?"

"That's a long story." Kara replied as she let out a sigh.

"Well... we've got the rest of the night. And you already know that I'm a good listener." Mike smiled sweetly at her revealing his dimples and she took a deep breath.

"Okay... his name is Adam. Adam Grant to be exact."

"Woah... Wait a minute..." Mike cocked his head in confusion and scratched the side of his cheek as he watched her. "You're telling me that Cat Grant's oldest son is your daughter's biological father?"

"Yep. We dated for three and a half years."

"Wow... okay, well go on." Mike shifted a little more so he could face her better.

"Anyway... before Adam, I'd never been in a relationship that lasted for more than a few weeks. And I thought I'd never find the right guy for me, but after being with him for a few months I thought I'd finally found the right guy. And for three years I believed that. When I found out that I was pregnant, I was really excited because Adam and I had talked about how much we both wanted to have kids one day after we got married. So I figured even though we weren't married yet he'd still be happy..." Kara's voice started to quiver along with her bottom lip as her eyes glazed over with the unshed tears that she was trying to hold back. And again Mike felt his heart start to ache for her.

"But when I told him I was pregnant he got angry. He even started yelling at me, telling me it was all my fault and that if I didn't take care of it then he'd leave me." Kara sniffed as she reached up to wipe the stray tears that had started falling from her eyes.

"So the next day I went to get an abortion but since I didn't know for sure how far along I was they did a sonogram on me first. And the second I heard her little heartbeat I was overcome with this crazy feeling of love, and in that instant, I knew that I wanted to keep the baby more than anything. Because all I wanted to do, was to keep that little baby that was growing inside of me safe no matter what it cost me." Her voice broke as her tears came even harder and this time she didn't even bother wiping them away.

"So when I got home that night I told Adam that I had decided to keep the baby and he didn't yell at me like he did the night before but when I got home from work the next day all of his stuff was gone and his key was laying on the kitchen counter alongside a note that read "I hope you know what you're giving up. And don't count on getting any money out of me to help you with any of this. This was your decision. Good luck raising a baby on your own." And I haven't seen nor heard from him since." Her tears were still falling steadily as she hung her head letting them come as Mike scooted over closer to her.

"Kara, I'm so sorry." Mike reached over with his right hand and gently ran it up and down her left arm.

"Don't be." Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat as she shook her head still looking down at the floor. " It's okay." She whispered.

Mike wasn't a violent person but seeing Kara hurting like this and all because of what some jerk did to her... it made him want to find the guy and beat some sense into him. "Are you kidding me? Kara, that guy is a selfish jerk! You getting pregnant was not all you're fault. He had something to do with it too. And what he did to you... treating you that way and then abandoning you like that is not okay!"

"I know. You're right he is a jerk and what he did is not okay. But there's nothing either of us can do about it now." She replied as she slowly tilted her head back up and looked him in the eyes. She blinked several times trying to slow down her tears but it didn't quite work.

Mike felt his breath get caught in his throat at the site in front of him because... the teardrops on her eyelashes made her blue eyes sparkle, even more than usual. Making them look like... like comets, and Mike was instantly sure of one thing. He'd never seen a more beautiful woman in all of his life. And all he wanted to do was be there for her and comfort her.

"You're right. There's nothing you or I can do to change what happened. However, I can be here for you. If you want." Mike reached up and placed a hand on the side of her face, gently wiping away one of her tears with his thumb as she nodded her head against his hand.

"I'd love that." She smiled sweetly at him despite her tears.

"Well then... come here." He opened his arms toward her and she shifted. Wrapping her arms around his torso, and nuzzling her face in-between his neck and shoulder, while he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and placed the other on her back running it up and down her spine soothingly. And pretty soon her tears subsided and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
